Wellbores are drilled to, for example, locate and produce hydrocarbons. During a drilling operation, it may be desirable to perform evaluations of the formations penetrated and/or encountered formation fluids and/or gasses. In some cases, a drilling tool is removed and a wireline tool is then deployed into the wellbore to test and/or sample the formation, and/or gasses and fluids associated with the formation. In other cases, the drilling tool may be provided with devices to test and/or sample the surrounding formation, formation gasses and/or formation fluids without having to remove the drilling tool from the wellbore. These samples or tests may be used, for example, to characterize hydrocarbons extracted from the formation.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. In describing these examples, like or identical reference numbers may be used to identify common or similar elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale and certain features and certain views of the figures may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness. Moreover, while certain preferred embodiments are disclosed herein, other embodiments may be utilized and structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention.